


A Buzz about Saint Valentine's Day

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Bees, M/M, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Ridiculously cute fluff for Valentine's Day





	

Dean was going to kill Sam. Then, he was going to bring the bitch back to life and kill him in the most agonizing way he could think of, preferably involving a bat, some barbed wire, and a few gallons of rubbing alcohol. And then he was going to go scrub his brain with a few gallons of the drinking variety of alcohol. 

 

The day had started off innocently enough. Sam had woken up at an ungodly early hour and set out on his morning run, making enough noise to wake the dead. Dean grumbled in disgust but rolled out of bed a few minutes later in search of a cup of coffee. Still in a half asleep lizard brain state, Dean didn’t notice the state of the bunker’s kitchen until he was standing squarely in the middle of it. The elder Winchester choked on a mouthful of hot coffee, burning his sinuses in the process.

 

“What the hell is going on in here?” Dean barked as he worked to clear Folgers from his nose. The entire kitchen was awash in a bee motif. Not a single surface was free from the black and yellow haze- there were streamers hanging from the ceiling and confetti strewn across the counters. A yellow and black checkerboard cloth covered the table, which sported matching bee salt and pepper shakers. Miniature bee statues and figurines littered the spice rack. A low buzzing permeated the air, and Dean prayed to any listening deity that it was coming from a speaker and not an actual hive stashed away somewhere. 

 

Dean blinked in surprise as he spotted his best friend in the corner, a shocked giggle escaping his lips. Castiel was wearing an adult-sized striped onesie bee costume, complete with deeley bopper headband antenna and satin wings. The angel-bee was holding a red, heart shaped pillow. Embroidered across the plush surface in swirly font was the phrase “bee mine”. 

 

“Cas, what’re you doing?” Dean was almost afraid to hear the answer. Castiel, Angel of the Lord and apparently part-time bee furry, cocked his head in that  adorably confused manner of his. 

 

“Sam informed me that this is the customary way to express one’s desire to copulate with the object of your interest.” Dean’s eyes went dinner plate wide. 

 

“He said  _ what _ now?!” Dean could feel his face burning and was sure he was slowly turning into a tomato. 

 

Castiel nodded, his brows knitting together. “Sam was quite firm in his assertion. He said that today is an especially important day in human mating rituals, and that the rites set down by your Saint  Valentinus should be strictly adhered to.” 

 

Dean wondered what the odds of the ground opening up and swallowing him whole were. “Saint Valentinus… wait, what day is it?” His eyes snapped over to the Busty Asian Beauties calendar on the wall (hung with a hexed nail to prevent Sam from removing it). February fourteenth. Ah. “Cas, Sam was fucking with you. It’s just Valentine’s day. There’s no mating rituals or anything stupid, just buying candy and flowers for some chick you hope will be a good lay.” His brain came screeching to a halt. Was Cas hitting on him? No… this had to be the results of Sam trying to prank him.

 

“Oh.” Castiel frowned, and his antennae almost seemed to wilt in his dejection. Instantly, Dean felt like a colossal asshole. Against his better judgement, he stepped closer to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Cas, what’s this about?” The shamefaced Angel refused to meet his eyes.

 

“Sam told me that if I wanted to express my feelings for you, this was the way to do it. He lied to me, didn’t he?” Castiel looked absolutely crushed, and Dean winced. The Seraph was still trying to get the hang of human emotions and behavior, and Sam had deliberately misled him. Those beautiful cerulean eyes were welling up as if Cas was about to burst into tears, his bottom lip starting to quiver, and Dean just couldn’t take it. He dragged Cas into his chest by his ridiculous striped onesie and wrapped his arms around the smaller being. Castiel drew in a shuddering breath as a few drops of saline landed on Dean’s Led Zeppelin t-shirt. 

 

Dean stroked the Angel’s raven hair, further mussing the perpetual bedhead, and carefully removed the headband. “Cas, dammit…” He murmured. The elder Winchester brother was not nearly as emotionally constipated as he pretended to be, but he was still at a loss for what to do. Cas, his best friend, brother in arms, and guardian angel, was breaking down in his arms, overwhelmed by the barely-understood human emotions running through his head. Dean hummed softly and pressed his lips to the other man’s forehead in an almost unconscious gesture. Cas froze.

 

“Dean…?” The Seraph breathed. Dean smiled softly and tilted the shorter man’s chin up. 

 

“Silly angel.” Their lips met in a soft, chaste press. Cas made a broken noise somewhere between a whimper and a sigh and clung to Dean’s shoulders, unwilling to break the gentle embrace. Dean chuckled and stroked his Angel’s hair.

 

“Next time, don’t take relationship advice from my baby brother, ok? He’s basically honor-bound to screw with me.” Cas nodded and buried his nose against Dean’s chest, nuzzling at him. The pair stood there in the kitchen trading gentle, exploratory kisses until the peaceful moment was shattered by the sound of Sam crashing into the bunker on his return from his run. At first, Dean thought his prayers had been answered and Sam hadn’t noticed the ridiculously lovey-dovey scene.

  
From down the hall came a triumphant scream of “FUCKING FINALLY!!!” Son of a bitch.


End file.
